X30A vs Generic MS!
by Let's-Oink-Oink
Summary: Just a random story featuring a newbie who has modified a generic MS and called it X30A Solo. He fought against those other mass produced generic MS, and won some of the fights only because he was lucky. Stay away if you don't like bloopers and parodies!
1. Round 1, vs M1 Astray I

Notes and stuff: Gundam SEED doesn't belong to me, but Newob and X30A do. And this is just a random funny story I made up that has little to do with the TV show's storyline. If you don't like parodies and random stuff, it's a big internet out there and you don't have to read this crap!

**MBF-X30A vs. Generic MS!**

Round 1 – X30A (Newob) vs. M1 Astray (Nameless Orb Soldier)

Newob is just a generic Orb soldier, because his training performance is so under par, he isn't even assigned a MS – not even one of those mass-produced M1 Astray.

He is not happy with that, so he decides to steal an M1 and mod it into something that looks cool…

So he did; he stole an M1 during a training session and took it back to his secret base and started modifying it. He saw the designs of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom and ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, and decided the first thing he needs to do is painting all the red parts on the M1 blue, which was easily done, and he thought it looked much cooler now. The second thing he thought of was adding some huge wings onto the booster, but he couldn't afford to buy those proper Freedom wings, so he went to a junk shop and bought a set of wings from a broken DINN. He fitted them onto the M1 and they worked pretty well. The next thing was PS armor, he found a PS armor generator from a destroyed Strike and fitted it onto his modified M1, and it also worked.

Now his modification work is complete, he decided to take it out of his secret base and show it off. He wanted to give it a cooler name because M1 sounded too generic, so he decided to code it MBF-X30A. MBF is the code for all of Orb's MS, and X30A is copied from X10A and X20A. Also, he wanted to give it a name; because he modded it all by himself, so he called it Solo.

However, one of the patrolling Orb soldiers saw his X30A flying by and mistook it as an enemy DINN. He boarded his M1 and pursued it. Because of X30A's wings, Newob outran the M1, but the M1 pilot decided to shoot it down with the beam rifle. Newob realized that and immediately stopped and landed his MS. He tried to explain that he is an Orb soldier too, but the M1 pilot didn't believe him as he wasn't wearing an Orb uniform.

Newob had no choice but to have a fight with the M1, so he took out the BR and shot at it. The M1 blocked it with its shield and fired back. Newob dodged the shot and swept the ground with Vulcan. The M1 blocked all the shots but his BR was out of ammo because he spammed too much, so Newob took the chance and kicked its shield away and shot it down with the BR. The M1 pilot surrendered and ran away.

Newob was very pleased with his X30A because he had just beaten an M1, so he came up with a conclusion – X30A is better than all M1s.


	2. Round 2, vs M1 Astray II

Round 2 – X30A (Newob) vs. M1 Astray (Asagi Caldwell)

Newob thought he needed to further mod his X30A to improve its booster speed and duration, so he took the booster from the M1 he just defeated and stacked it onto his original one.

At the same time, the pilot of that M1 he just defeated reported back to base and he said there is a random new MS that looks like an M1 with DINN's wings attacked him, and it seemed to be ZAFT's new MS. So Orb's HQ decided to send a team to investigate on the X30A. They didn't find Newob's secret base, in which the X30A is hidden, so they came back and said there wasn't such a MS nearby.

But Newob wanted to test his newly modded booster, so he took the X30A out again and had a fly around Orb's HQ just to show off. Orb's HQ noticed it and sent a M1 team to shoot it down.

Newob saw the M1s but he wasn't afraid because he thought X30A is better than them. The M1 team saw he didn't attack so they just stood there and watched. But Newob didn't attack at all for a whole hour, so all the member of the M1 team, except the leader, went back to base because they were bored. But the leader wanted to find out who the pilot is when it lands.

Newob's X30A ran out of fuel and landed near Orb's HQ. The M1 team's leader followed him and forced him to come out of his MS and identify himself. He did wear his uniform and bring his Orb ID this time, so he came out and showed his identity to the M1 team leader.

The M1 team leader was surprised to find that he is an Orb soldier, so she came out of her M1 and introduced herself as Asagi Caldwell, then she asked him where he got that MS from.

Newob saw that the M1 team leader is actually a girl so he decided to tease her a bit. "I stole it from ZAFT! You want it? I'm not giving it to you! Ha-ha." he says.

Asagi realized that his X30A was nothing more than an M1 modded with salvaged parts, so she said, "You just repainted an M1 and built some DINN's wings onto it, didn't you, moron?"

Newob was angry that Asagi called him a moron. "Hey shut up you bitch! My X30A is much better than your pathetic M1s! Want me to show you in a fight?" He taunted.

Asagi was angry too because Newob called her a bitch, so she said, "OK but if you lose you gotta give it to me, or I'll report you as a spy for the ZAFT forces!"

Newob believed that his X30A is better than all M1s so he accepted it. And because he knew he would win, so he decided to tease her even more. He said, "No problem, but you look kinda cute so if you lose you gotta sleep with me tonight!"

"Oh my god, what a sick moron!" Asagi was disgusted and threw a heavy punch into Newob's face that knocked him flying right into the leg of his MS and smashed his head on it. "Get stuffed, you sick pervert!" She got back into her M1 and returned to base.

Newob had to spend a whole week in the hospital after Asagi KO'd him with that punch in the face, so their duel never took place…


	3. Round 3, vs GINN

Round 3 – X30A (Newob) vs. GINN (Nameless ZAFT Soldier)

Newob finally got out of the hospital with a bandage on his head that made everyone laugh.

He wanted to find Asagi and seek revenge but he was too afraid to, because he knew she would kick him in the face this time if he seeks trouble.

But ZAFT invaded Orb soon after that, so he had to return to the military and fight in a tank. He didn't want to fight in the tank so he sneaked back into his secret base and took out his X30A again. He refueled it and took off in it.

He rejoined the frontline and told everyone that he is friendly so they don't fire at him. He flew around and spammed his BR all over the place until he was out of ammo. He retreated back for the BR to recharge, and when it's full, he went back again to join the fight. He kept spamming the BR and missed almost every shot, so he blames the BR for being so inaccurate, instead of his bad shooting skills, and then he spammed the head Vulcan instead.

He was going back to recharge his BR again when he saw a GINN fly by. He thought that's his chance to prove how pro he is, so he intercepted the GINN with a BR shot. The GINN turned around and spammed its machine gun at him, but he blocked them with the shield. The GINN then took out its sword and charged at him. He dodged it and turned around to shoot at it, but found his BR to be empty again because he didn't fully recharge it, so he put away the BR and took out the beam sabers to fight the GINN in melee combat. The GINN saw that he is out of ammo so it dashed backwards and shoot its machine gun at Newob to stop him from coming close, but the pilot wasn't looking where he was going and smashed his GINN into a building. Newob took that chance to cut the GINN in halves with the beam sabers.

Although Newob only won by a fluke, he came up with another conclusion – X30A is better than all GINNs.


	4. Round 4, vs DINN

Round 4 – X30A (Newob) vs. DINN (Rau Le Creuset)

After Newob won against that unlucky GINN by a fluke, he thought he needed to upgrade the X30A's BR for more accuracy. So he put it away into the backpack for now and continued fighting with that GINN's machine gun. 

He spammed all over the place just like what he always does, and the MG soon ran out of bullets, forcing him to throw it away and take out the BR again to spam that instead.

His BR kept running out of ammo and overheating so he finally realized that he had to aim, not spam. But he just can't aim because he never properly completed a single training session on shooting beam weapons as he was too busy modding that M1 into his X30A.

He wanted some kills to prove his skill, so he decided to steal his teammates' kills by taking only the last hit, after an enemy has been incapacitated by a teammate. So he took a fallen M1A's (note M1A is the sniper version of the M1 Astray) sniper scope and mounted it onto his BR so he can snipe to steal kills from a safe distance.

One of ZAFT's ace pilot and commander, Rau Le Creuset, noticed that someone was sniping at them from afar, so he decided to fly over in his DINN and investigate what was going on. He saw Newob's M1 and DINN hybrid MS and realized that it was him sniping at his army, so he challenged Newob to a 1 on 1 fight.

Newob didn't know that Rau is an ace pilot. He saw his DINN and thought that his X30A was made from parts of a DINN so it must be better than the DINNs, and he accepted the challenge.

Newob made the first move by spamming his BR as usual, which Rau had no trouble dodging at all. Then, Rau counterattacked by shooting his machine gun at Newob, forcing him to fly up from where he was hiding. Newob tried to block the MG bullets with the shield but he couldn't block all of them, so he had to fly up and shoot the BR at Rau's DINN. Rau did a somersault with the DINN to avoid his BR shots, and he charged straight at Newob's X30A and knocked it over, and then he shot it at point-blank with the shotgun and blew it right into the ground. Newob couldn't move anymore, so Rau finished him off with 4 missiles fired from the DINN's chest.

Rau thought he had won, so he sprayed the words "PWN3D BY RAU LE CREUSET!" onto Newob's X30A in an eye-catching bright red color, and flew off.

Newob was lucky enough to survive because of the PS armor he installed onto his X30A, which blocked most of the damage from the shotgun and missiles, but second booster on the X30A was blown up when he smashed into the ground, and the original one was also badly damaged, so he couldn't fly anymore.

He walked the X30A back into his secret base. He scratched off Rau's spray paint, and fixed the original booster so that it could fly, but he realized that stacking 2 boosters on top of each other wasn't a good idea, instead he needs a single giant booster to maintain the X30A's boost speed and duration.

Also, Newob made a note in his mind that X30A has trouble against the DINNs.


End file.
